A representation of road geometry may be utilized, for instance, as a basis for mapping and navigation purposes.
A representation of road geometry for a selected geographic region may be defined automatically, for example, based on indications of a plurality of positions of mobile objects. The positions may be tracked while the mobile objects are moving around in the selected geographic region. If a heading of the respective mobile object is indicated as well for each indicated position, it may be possible to create a representation of a bi-directional road geometry. The representation of road geometry may be created for instance at a separate entity, which receives, collects and processes the indications of positions of a plurality of mobile objects.
A mobile object coming into consideration may be a mobile object that is configured to determine its position and associated heading based on internal measurements and to communicate determined positions and headings to an entity creating the representation of the road geometry. Such a mobile object could be a handheld device, for instance a smart phone or a tablet computer, which comprises a global navigation satellite system receiver and which uses received satellite signals for determining and tracking its own position and heading. The mobile object could be carried along by a user when using a vehicle that is moving around in the selected geographic region. Alternatively, such a vehicle could be considered to be the mobile object in this case.
Another mobile object coming into consideration may be for instance a navigation system that is integrated into a vehicle. It may be configured to determine its positions and associated headings based on received satellite signals and based on sensor data provided by the vehicle, while the vehicle is moving around in the selected geographic region. The navigation system may further be configured to communicate its positions and headings to an entity creating the representation of the road geometry using an integrated wireless communication interface, or via a separate communication system that is equally integrated into the vehicle, or via an external communication device, like a smartphone. Alternatively, the vehicle or a separate or external communication device could be considered to be the mobile object in this case.